


потрачено

by ephemeralmist



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: аарон сбился со счёта, проходя мимо домов в новом городе
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 3





	потрачено

⠀  
бёрр смотрит внимательно. он наблюдает за тем, что происходит вокруг с неукротимым любопытством, которое спрятано внутри твёрдой скорлупы: мякоть ореха под плотной хитиновой оболочкой. его интересует людская природа, если так можно выразиться, и, что более вероятно, одна конкретная модель поведения. 

как ведёт себя человек, когда влюблён?

аарон замечает тысячи вариантов развития одного чувства, которые попеременно приводят то к провалу, то к успеху. всё чередуется настолько быстро, что неопытный глаз не смог бы этого отследить, но у него внутри словно бы встроен круглый ярко-синий датчик, снимающий показатели. иногда он представляет, как тот крутится внутри зрачка, фиксируя происходящее рядом — каждую эмоцию, каждый жест, который зачастую говорит больше, чем самые витиевато-сладкие, похожие на карамельную глазурь, слова.

ему нравится думать о том, что у него, как у любого механизма, есть задача. ведь люди не конструируют гигантские паровые машины просто так, не придумывают систему управления государством просто так — люди вообще не делают ничего просто так. бёрр воображает, что он — напольные часы, гулко выстукивающие цифру двенадцать. они не спешат, но и не опоздывают; они не жалуются, что появились именно в этом веке, а не в каком-то другом, и это, наверное, привлекает его больше всего. а ещё, ещё они ничего не чувствуют. их можно ударить, можно поцарапать и можно даже разбить — они снесут всё со стойкостью оловяного солдатика, подаренного ребёнку на день рождения. у них есть голос — голос времени, который заглушает любую боль, потому что знает: настанет минута, когда всё забудется. 

⠀

***

⠀  
аарон кутается в не по-зимнему лёгкий шарф и выдыхает в него так, что на плетении тотчас застывают маленькими островками ледышки. они все разные, как и их сёстры снежинки, но всё-таки немного похожи — такие же холодные. 

александр тоже холодный. 

у него для всех свои фразы, невыученные, конечно, вы что. он умеет быстро писать, но и думать быстро он умеет. про таких говорят, что они звёзд с неба не хватают, однако это правда лишь на одну четвертую. 

бёрр чувствует это, когда видит, как гамильтон смотрит на джона, когда они склоняются над ярко расписанными картами — физическая, политическая, хозяйственная, и ни одной звёздной:

потому что у лоуренса все руки в веснушках, а в глазах крошечные планеты скачут. александру карта небесная не нужна ведь рядом — целая галактика. мягким шлейфом вьётся вокруг них млечный путь, накрывая плотным снежным одеялом, которое скроет от всех и в своих объятиях успокоит. 

все видят и слышат, да это ничего не значит, впрочем, потому что александр счастлив безумно, когда джон рядом — слышать каждый его вдох и любоваться им до бесконечности, у которой предела нет, не закончится она. в бесконечности и две параллельных прямых пересекаются, как будто у них выбор есть, куда стремиться. всё там относительно, и только чувство александра [саши] к джону абсолютно. они от физики далеки, иначе вывели бы давно формулу, им всегда вместе позволяющую быть, а так — сплошным потоком льются стихотворения и строчки книг, только для них двоих написанные. 

«на элайзу он так же смотрит», — дёргает себя аарон, оглядываясь по сторонам и путаясь в номерах домов, которые все такие одинаковые, словно вылепленные из глины начинающим гончаром. только вот в том-то и дело, что _не смотрит_. это так глупо — рассуждать о чьих-то ещё чувствах, как будто писать биографию, когда мемуары уже написаны давно на стенах тех самых домов, в номерах которых он блуждает. стоит взять карту в следующий раз, в новых городах ведь так легко потеряться. 

третий, пятый, десятый — и всё это как бесконечная череда мест, на которых он будет из раза в раз оказываться, не добираясь так никогда до вершины, потому что в голове одним сплошным гулом стоит жужжащее недовольство гамильтона. 

когда он случайно касается его руки.   
когда он случайно садится рядом.   
когда он ~~случайно~~ специально смотрит так долго, что потом забывает, как оторвать взгляд от лица такого близкого. 

до чести страны ему нет дела — он и ведь про свою давно позабыл, так к чему переживать о том, чего изменить никак не в силах. смешно до боли, как когда зимой без перчаток ходишь. как когда кожа на руках трескается, и кровь в разломах виднеется — ну так он знает. ему что одно, что другое, он просто уже привык так к этому. три тысячи пар разных перчаток — а ради чего? тепло ему, когда ткань кожу обхватывает, но внутреннее противоречие пересиливает. самого себя разве он не победит? ответ слишком простой, и ему не нужно решать уравнение, чтобы что-то доказать. себе в первую очередь, хотя и ложь откровенная: делая для себя, помнит о тяжёлых взглядах со всех сторон. 

страдания мешают жить, особенно те, что выбраны самостоятельно. и почему тогда раз за разом надо проворачивать в голове каждую мелочь, которая мелочью потому и называется, что неважна? пустышка. 

как и он сам. 

⠀

***

александра любят все. 

вот такой он — прямолинейный и честный, с глазами, взгляд которых накроет с головой да так, что падая, вы не будете этому даже удивляться.

пожалуй, именно этого аарону и не хватает: немного честности [к самому себе]. он думает об этом каждый день, заваривая по утрам чай и поднимая ложку, чтобы насыпать сахар, а потом отодвигая её. сладкое-горькое-сладкое-горькое. ему бы в одной комнате оказаться с теми, кто воду в песок превращать умеет, потому что сам он, кажется, не справляется. и только одинаковый ряд вопросов строится перед ним, желая достать до неба — очевидно — высотой своего непонимания.

приходится ему себе постоянно напоминать:  
не стой слишком близко;  
не стой слишком близко;  
не стой _слишком_ близко. 

список дел сводится только к одному пункту, и, должно быть, лоуренс уже заметил, но — боже мой — какая к чёрту разница, если теперь не александр, а он заполняет белоснежные листы миллиардом предложений, так вслух и несказанных и неотправленных тем более, потому что — господи, до чего страшно. до чего же страшно знать, что о тебе думают, голова забивается комьями ваты, так подозрительно похожими на хлопья снега, и он спрашивает себя — когда. 

когда. 

когда. 

он ведь

механизм

напольные часы

не сранивал себя, не было такого, но хотелось, иначе и быть не могло, потому что не чувствовать ничего шестёренки только могут, а он кто

_александр_

_скажи мне_

_кто я_

⠀

**Author's Note:**

> * pain is inevitable, suffering is optional — харуки мураками, «о чём я говорю, когда говорю о беге»


End file.
